After Edward leaves
by AbbeySalvatore
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves. Bella gets the news that her sister has a new boyfriend but who is it? I'll give you 1 guess. None other than Edward Cullen! THE Edward Cullen that abandoned her in the forest. Bella's Shocked when her sister asks her to meet him and stay for 2 weeks at Xmas. She goes but then Charlie dies and Bella disappears. Are the volturi involved?
1. Summary and clues

Set in breaking Dawn after Edward leaves. Bella gets the news that her sister has a new boyfriend but who is it? I'll give you 1 guess. None other than Edward Cullen! THE Edward Cullen that abandoned her in the forest. Bella's Shocked when her sister asks her to meet him and stay for 2 weeks at Christmas she goes but what happens when she disappears for no reason after Charlie dies?

please read it will be awesome!

also important!

On the cover pic is a pic of bellas sister, her new look and a clue to how she disappeared and where she will be when Edward knows its Bella there.

luvya xoxo


	2. Chapter 1 invitations

**Chapter 1:invitation**

"Bella, we're leaving."  
... **( I CBA to write it all out)**...  
"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."  
"You don't, want me?"  
"No."  
"Bella wake up!" somebody shouts, shaking my shoulders, wait not somebody. Charlie . I woke up with a start, it was all a dream, but I wasn't, the cullers are gone and their never coming back. " are you ok bells?" Charlie asked looking concerned. "yeah dad I'm fine" I mumbled "go back to sleep, it was just a nightmare." I pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to fall back asleep too. "bells, it's 1:00PM" Charlie said opening the curtains "get out of bed, I'm going fishing with Billy in 10 minutes!" wait what 10 mins but Charlie had work "huh?" I asked. Charlie sighed "bella it's Saturday." that explains it I thought I guess that means I can chill all day " 'k Cha-Dad I'll be up in a few" and with that I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to have a shower. I quickly finished and headed down stairs to a cheerful looking Charlie. " hey bells whatcha gonna do today then?" he asked I raised my eyebrow, how old did he think I was?! "just chilling and stuff y'know." I said now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow "stuff?" he asked. I nodded then heard a thud "mails here." Charlie commented, I nodded again and went to collect it bills, mortgage , one for me, one for- wait! One for me! I slipped it into my pocket so Charlie wouldn't ask questions. I went ba k into the kitchen and gave the rest of the mail to Charlie who took them and thanked me. " I'll be in my room." I told him before skipping out, I am wondering what is in this letter of mine.

**IN BELLA'S BEDROOM**

I took the letter out of my pocket so I could inspect it further, I knew that handwriting, Alice! I ripped the envelope open so I could read what was inside of it. It read...

**(thanks to Katie for this poem!)**

How could I be so stupid  
To let you slip away  
I had you in my arms  
But I let you slip away

I want you back  
But now it's too late  
I've already said goodbye  
And now love had turned to hate

I broke my own heart  
When I walked out on you  
Now it's too late  
And I can't undo

I still love you  
But no-body knows  
We are no longer together  
Because of what I chose

It was a bad decision  
And now I want you here  
Never far away  
Always near

To Bella

I'm sure your wondering what the hell that was! Well it was I poem I found I'm Edwards room, don't look like that you know I'm nosy! Anyway I'm soooo sorry! None of us are allowed to come back, he won't let us! If he even knew I was writing this letter he would kill me! I miss you tons and I love you too, today you're dad got some mail and he's going to ask you something and you will accept it but before you go I deeply advise you to have a COMPLETE makeover and spray yourself with way to much perfume and before you get upset I must warn you he only went for her because she looks and smells like you so much! I haven't attached and return address because he would kill me but my email is MaryAliceBrandon .uk **(sorry if it's Antibes real email address!)** so you can IM me I've got you a present it's in the envelope too. It's for you to show you no matter what you are ALways a Cullen and we all love you (even Rosalie who says hi）

Love Alice xxxxx

P.s your other sister will be there to so if you want to talk to me say " I need a strawberry bubblebath with extra bubbles" then go upstairs so we can gos xxxxx

I looked in the envelope and there it was, as promised the symbol o show I was always a Cullen. It was a Cullen crest just like the one Alice and Esme have (Rosalie had a bracelett and the boys had ring). I put it on just as I heard a call from downstairs "bella come down now!" charlie called, I sighed it must have been the thing Alice was talking about in the letter, I plodded downstairs to see what it was " Nikki wants you to stay over hers for two weeks at Christmas she says she would like to introduce you to her boyfriend too" Charlie explained, he looked up at me hopefully. "ok" I agreed "but before I go i need to go to the hairdressers" he smiled the widest smile possible "anything!" he cried happily.  
" I guess I'll go to the hairdressers now then" I said. He didn't say anything so I took it as a yes " bye then  
I exited the house and climbed into my chevy, my baby.

AT THE HAIRDRESSERS

I got a pic of Caroline my other sister (we are triplets they stayed with mom then got their own place together). And decided that was what I was going for.  
I got a Chinese permanent straightening treatment so unless I got a perm my hair would stay straight I got a full fringe too and had it dyed dark red and I must say I look gorgeous! After I went shopping and got awesome clothes, no more jeans and T-shirts for me! Then I got my nails and makeup done and even I can't recognize myself and last but not least I got the nicest most strong smelling perfume I could afford and texted Charlie to pick me up and drive me to the airport, you see my sister lives In Alaska. Coincidentally right next to the Denali's whom I've never met but you know they seem nice enough.  
Charlies driving me to the airport now, talk about awkward silence.  
I've got my boarding pass and now I'm boarding the pane...  
We're taking off in 3...2...1...

**Ok so should I carry on?**  
Question time...  
Team Edward or Jacob  
What do you think about my story and last but not least fill out this form

Name:  
What you want me to say about you in my Next chapter:

If you get this question right I'll put your shout out in my next chapter but don't worry if you get it wrong They'll be a question in every chapter

**Caoi  
Adios  
Bye  
Au'revoir  
Cya  
Love ya  
Xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2: visitor

**Chapter 2 visiter**

**Bella's POV**

After a hour and a half hour flight the plane landed. I was so glad to be off the aeroplane. "Bella!" a voice cried "I'm so glad you actually came I didn't think you would!" and to be honest I didn't really think I'd come. "Nikki!" I screamed throwing myself into her arms "I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you to squirt I did really."  
"so where's Caroline?" I asked curiously "I hoped she'd be here"  
"She's with my boyfriend Edward, he can't wait to meet you!"  
"and I can't wait to meet him either, let's get going then!" I said as cheerfully as I could, to be honest I dreaded meeting him again, after all he did break my heart good thing I've got so much perfume on and hopefully he won't recognise me!

**At Caroline and Nikki's house...**

The door flew open and Caroline Threw herself at me hugging me furiously. I just laughed pulled back and patted ahead good to see you to Caroline. And there was Edward standing at the door i said hi And nodded nervously to him. He nodded back, a look of confusion on his face. The time flew by i went Christmas shopping, read books (mostly) and now it was Christmas Eve and I couldn't wait! Tomorrow we were having Christmas dinner with the Cullen family I hope they didn't recognise me. I just settled down ready to go to sleep when there was a knocking on my window I thought that it was just kids playing around so I ignored it and then it got louder and louder so i opened my window to shout at them when somebody flew into my bedroom.  
"Victoria?" I asked nervously. no, it couldn't be but it was...  
"Long time no see" she sneered. well even though you're precious Edwards Gone and I'm going to make you suffer. That's when she bit me the pain was unbearable and unfortunately familiar, then someone else burst into my room at Least they were polite enough to use the door. "Edward." I gasped "help" Victoria took one look at Edward and shot out of the room. It's alright I'll suck out the venom. And that's where he did, he sucked out the venom but I'm gonna pretend i don't know vampires exist cos he doesn't remember who I am. After he did that he looks at me right in the eye and told me vamps don't exist didn't exist so I said I know they don't silly that lady was probably on drugs or something! He sighed, a look of relief crossing his face. "S you really don't believe in vampires?" She asked suddenly turning serious "no!" I whispered playing along "and if you do I think you need special help!" He lifted me up into bed and whispered goodnight before leaving.

**CHRISTMAS!**

"Bellllaaaaaa!" A familiar voice shrieked in my ear  
"Go away Alice."I mumbled wait Alice? I sat up and she hugged me "your sister said I could wake you up and only Rose and I really know its you "not even Jasper or Emmet?" I asked smiling.  
"Nope!" She popped the P "and I love your plan, but first I've gotta get you changed!" She squealed when she saw I had a scarf on she tutted "not again Bella, I swear you're a danger magnet! But hey ho it's nothing I can't cover up with your hair!

30 mins later...

"Done!" Alice cried clapping her hands. "Now." she whispered seriously " theres half an hour Until the rest of the family come so lets talk boys!" I groaned by boys she meant Edward...  
"Well I began..." When suddenly I was interrupted by an angry looking Esme who grabbed my collar and shook me around. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO EDWARD?" She shouted at me

**I spy with my little eye something beginning with C  
What is it...  
CLIFFY!**

Ok so you guys know what to do!  
Name  
What you want me to put about you (shout out ad whatever!)  
All you need to do is answer this question

What was Esme's abusive human life husband called

A) Daniel Everson  
B) Richard Eversin  
C) Charlie Eversin  
D) Charles Everson

**Ciao  
Adios  
Bye  
Au'revoir  
Hasta la Vista  
Adeus  
Loveya xxxxx**


End file.
